


So This Is Love

by Spacecadet72



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Three times three little words were used.





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 2 of the 30 day multi-fandom one shot challenge I'm doing instead of NaNoWriMo this year. The prompt was "accusation". 
> 
> This one barely fits the prompt, and was actually meant to be way angstier, but this happened instead. (I'm counting it.)
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same name from Disney's 1950 Cinderella.

“I’m glad the children took the news so well,” Maria said as she and Georg walked around the lake, hand in hand. 

He turned to her, his expression confused. “Did you think they wouldn’t?” he asked, stopping and turning to face her fully. 

She shook her head. “No, not really, but there was a part of me that wondered….It’s one thing to like me as the governess and quite another to like me as their new mother.” 

Georg took both her hands in his, and looked into her eyes. “You have been more mother than governess since you arrived. We’re just making it official now,” he said, a twinkle in his eye. 

“And I’m so thankful for that,” she said, taking a step closer to him.

He nodded, but said nothing as he leaned down and kissed her. 

Maria didn’t move to pull him closer, content to let this kiss be a brief, but loving one. 

“I love you,” she said as she pulled back, wanting to be the first one to say it this time. He had been so upfront and open about his feelings when they met at the gazebo, while she had followed his lead. This was all so new to her. New, and yet it felt right and comfortable. 

The look on his face at her confession almost made her want to cry, and when he pressed his lips to hers, this time, she reached up wrap her arms around his neck and pull him as close to her as possible. 

“Oh, how I love you,” he said, reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand. “I don’t deserve you, but I won’t let you go.” 

“You deserve this kind of happiness,” she said, her eyes shining, “and I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

 

“May I have this dance?” Georg asked, his smile soft, his hand extended. They were having dinner at a nice restaurant, in Paris, one with a live band and dance floor. 

Maria looked at his hand and wondered if she looked as she had the first time he had asked her dance, caught off guard, but only hesitating for a moment. Soon enough, she was smiling widely and placing her hand in his. 

“I would love to,” she said as he led her onto the dance floor. 

She couldn’t help but be reminded of their last dance, the way it had felt to be held by him, and they way her face had blushed at his nearness. Now, instead of a folk dance, they were dancing a waltz, and it was close and slow. And this time, she was dancing with her husband and was much more familiar with his embrace. 

“Do you remember our first dance?” he murmured against her hair as they moved around the dance floor. 

Maria laughed softly. “I was just thinking about that.”

“I loved you so much then,” he said,” but I was trying so hard to ignore it.” 

“That was a funny way of ignoring it,” Maria said with a grin. 

“I couldn’t help myself. I had to know what it was like to hold you,” he said, pulling her closer.

“That was the night I really started to see what I felt,” Maria said, her voice soft and low. “I think I knew before, but I couldn’t let myself acknowledge it. It wasn’t possible, so I couldn’t make it real.” 

The dance floor was almost empty, so he took a moment to push her out into a twirl before pulling her back into him. 

“But it is real,” Maria said, pulling back slightly to look at him. “I love you.” 

“Oh, my love,” he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I love you too.”

* * *

 

“Why do you stare at me that way?” Georg asked, smiling at Maria through the mirror. He was shaving and had looked up to catch her watching him.

Maria bit back a smile at the memories brought back by the identical words spoken by her husband, although in a much less accusatory tone than the first time

“I just like looking at you, that’s all,” she said honestly, not seeing a reason to hide her feelings. She never had, not from anybody but especially not from him. “Besides,” she continued, moving to stand directly behind him, “I'm still not used to a man's morning routine.”

Georg hummed out a response as he finished shaving. “I wonder why ever that would be the case.”

“I was preparing to become a nun,” she said with an arched eyebrow. 

Georg rinsed his face and turned to face her. “And I spend every day thankful that you didn't,” he said, leaning down to press his lips to hers. 

Maria smiled into the kiss. They had only been married for three weeks, and she still couldn’t quite believe that this was her life. 

“I thought it was what I wanted,” she said when she pulled back, looking at him with what she hoped was all the love she felt. “It turns out God had different plans for me and I am so grateful to him putting you into my life.” 

“You saved me, and our family,” he said, his voice soft, his expression loving. “I don’t know what we would have done without you.” 

“I think we saved each other,” she murmured, her eyes not leaving his. “It’s already been established that I wouldn’t have made a very good nun.” 

“But you make an excellent wife and mother,” he said, gathering her closer to him. 

“You and the children make it easy,” she said, looking up at him with a soft smile.

Georg raised one eyebrow, looking at her in disbelief. “Really?”

“Well, maybe the children make it a little easier than you,” she said with an impish grin. 

Georg laughed along with her, her head falling forward to rest on his chest. 

“Oh, darling,” Georg said when they had both stopped laughing. “I do love you.” 

“I know,” Maria said, feeling so content in this moment. “And I love you.”


End file.
